In Sickness and In Health
by TealRose320
Summary: It's winter, and Tinkerbell has caught a bad cold after an ice skating accident. Now it's up to Terence to step up and be a good husband, and take good care of her. Yes, you read that right, husband! Just a sweet, cute one-shot about a night in the life of Tinkerbell and Terence as a married couple. Please R&R everyone! :)


Hey everyone! I know it's been a while since I've posted anything on here, but this story just kind of came to me the other day. I've been sick with a cold, and I've been thinking about how nice it is to have someone there to take care of you. So, I wrote this short story with Tinkerbell and Terence in mind. This one doesn't really connect with my other Tink/Terence story, but it's just a little one-shot about Terence being a good husband. Hope you all enjoy! Reviews, as always, are most welcome!

_** IN SICKNESS AND IN HEALTH **_

Wintertime in Pixie Hollow could be beautiful, but it could also be quite troublesome. The serenity of the first snow fall of the season and the peaceful hush that it seemed to put over the hollow was always a favorite sight of many of the fairies in the hollow. Not to mention travels into the Winter Woods that often included snowball fights, sleigh rides and other winter revelry with the snow fairies. However, one thing came with all this fun that all dreaded with a passion: the colds that inevitably came with it. Not only that, but it always seemed as if everyone would catch one at the same exact time. Work would be missed, half built snowmen would sit longingly under the willows, and some fairies and sparrow men even had to be without their partners for some time.

This is exactly the type of predicament that Terence found himself in this cold December night. He, Tinkerbell, and Periwinkle had all gone ice skating in the Winter Woods the week before. Against Terence's warning…begging, practically, the two sisters underestimated the value of the 'danger on the ice' sign on the west end of the skating rink. So it should have come as no surprise that the ice there was quite fragile and breakable - and Tinkerbell, dainty and light as she was, fell through the ice. The chill of the water hit her immediately, hitting her skin like a thousand tiny knives all at once. Tinkerbell threw her hands up in distress, trying to keep herself afloat, but it seemed the more she struggled to get to the surface, the further down she sank.

Periwinkle panicked as she sussed about the rink, looking for something, anything to pull her out. She wouldn't have to look far though, because just as she looked to her left, quick as lightening, she saw Terence dive into the same water Tinkerbell had just fallen into ; seemingly, without a thought. Periwinkle screamed Terence's name and was paralyzed with fear. She fell to her knees just in front of the crack in the ice, desperately searching for a sign of either one of them. After mere seconds, Terence came rushing back up the surface, with a chilled and very frightened Tinkerbell. He lifted her out of the water and took her home immediately, without saying a word to anyone. His protective hold on her never wavered, and his loving gaze on her never left.

Now, a week later, he sat in the bedroom of their teapot home, feeling very lonely. Tinkerbell had caught quite the cold, and in an attempt to not give him her cold, she slept on the couch of the living room – a couch that he had weaved for her out of palm leaves. Although Terence was a dust keeper by trade, he had proven himself to be quite handy and able as a tinker since his marriage to Tinkerbell – which by now was just a few months.

Terence sat up in their seashell bed, watching the snowfall outside. He always loved watching the snow fall, but it wasn't something he enjoyed doing alone. He hadn't seen much of Tink lately, really –he would go to work in the daytime at the depot, though he would have Periwinkle and her other friends constantly watch over her while he was there, and he would come home and night and take care of her himself, though she was resting most of the time. Here, tonight, with the beautiful snowfall, and some of his fondest memories of how he and Tinkerbell fell in love, Terence was overcome with a desire to have his princess with him.

The hallway was pitch black with a dark blue tint to it from the winter sky. Terence took a second to adjust his eyes to it as he came into the living room, searching for Tink. He found her sound asleep on the couch he had made for her, wrapped up tightly in a blanket and next to an empty mug – chamomile tea, no doubt.

Overcome with tenderness, Terence bent down in front of her. His blue eyes sparkled with love and affection as he gazed down at her sleeping form below, peacefully breathing. He crooked a finger and ran it across her cheek, gently waking her. He turned his head to one side, smiling as he did so. Tinkerbell's eyes fluttered open and shut as they adjusted to the darkness, and to the feel of Terence's touch. Sleepily, she flipped over on her side and gazed at her husband. She smiled gently at him and Terence stroked her face again, this time with his whole hand.

''Hey gorgeous, '' he cooed. His smile widened as he saw his bride blush at the compliment. Tinkerbell ran a hand through her disheveled hair. It was always the first thing she tended to when she woke up. Then she took note of the fact that she looked pale. She had lost some color in her cheeks; even her wings had turned to a dull white, and didn't give out the brilliant silvery color they normally did. Nope. Not feelings gorgeous. At all.

''Are you kidding me,'' Tink giggled. ''I'm sick. I look awful. Besides, I know you're just saying that.''

Terence giggled a little. ''Well, I think you always look gorgeous, no matter what – whether you're sick or not.''

Tink's eyes lit up. ''Aw, Terence.'' She reached her hand up to his cheek and stroked it. Terence placed his hand on top of hers and gazed deeply into her eyes, making them both smile.

''But really,'' Tink finally said, attempting to sit up, ''what are you doing in here? You should be asleep by now. You have an early morning at the depot tomorrow.''

Terence looked sheepish for a moment; almost felt like Tinkerbell didn't want him there, though he knew she was truly trying to look out for him. He sighed and place a hand behind his neck, looking away from her for just a moment. As he looked away, Tinkerbell succumbed to a sneeze, then another, and a third. Concerned, Terence produced a handkerchief from a nearby table. He held it to her nose, gently.

''Blow, love.'' Tinkerbell did as he gently commanded, and threw her head on his shoulder in frustration.

''Jingles!'' she shouted. ''I can't stop sneezing and coughing, I can hardly breathe, this headache never seems to go away, I – I miss all my friends, and – and I miss you.''

''But- you don't have to,'' Terence soothed. ''I'm right here with you – and you can still be with me.'' Tinkerbell opened her mouth to object, but Terence put up a hand to stop her.

''I know I have to work, but you see – I was there, alone, in our room, and you were in here, alone, and that – is simply not going to work tonight. There's a beautiful snowfall outside, and I don't want to watch it alone. I want you with me tonight.''

''But Terence,'' Tink argued, ''we agreed. I'm sleeping in here so I don't get you sick.''

''Nonsense, little lady!'' Terence exclaimed. ''You're coming with me.'' He picked her up bridal style and carried her into their bedroom. It earned an excited squeal from Tinkerbell, and a tiny chuckle from Terence at her reaction. He listened to none of her objections as he gently placed her down in their shared bed made from a sea shell.

''Terence, really, I could get you sick,'' she continued.

''You won't,'' Terence insisted. ''But even if you do,'' he said this in a sultry tone as he crawled into bed next to her, ''then it'll be your turn to take care of me.'' He arched his eyebrows flirtatiously, making her giggle.

''But for right now,'' he said as he draped a blanket over both of them, ''I won't be without my beautiful bride for one more minute.''

The comment melted Tinkerbell, and she placed her hands on his chest in affection.

''Aw Terence, that's so – so-'' she felt a sneeze coming on, and instinctively grabbed the collar of Terence's shirt as she released a rather heavy sneeze onto the front of it. She immediately let go in embarrassment when she recovered from the sneeze and turned away from him.

''Sorry.''

Terence stared down at the spot in his shirt where Tinkerbell had left her love note and giggled.

''You know, I never really liked this shirt anyway.'' Gently, he climbed out of bed to change his shirt, all the while giving Tink a smile to say it was all right. He brought her another blanket as well and helped her to sit up as they gazed out the window at the winter wonderland before them.

''Wow,'' Tink said in pure awe. ''It's so beautiful.''

''Mmhmmm, ''Terence grunted. He pulled her closer to him and placed a protective arm around her. She responded by putting her head on his shoulder – a familiar place for it to be. He beamed at her with pride and place a soft kiss on her forehead, pulling her even closer. They watched the snow together for a few minutes in silence, until Tinkerbell erupted in another bough of coughing.

''Oh, by the second star,'' Terence exclaimed in alarm. Quickly he grabbed a cup made from a flower and filled it with water. He gave it to her hurriedly, urging her to drink. She drank the water down in a few gulps, smiling her thanks. His answer was a bow of his head and a gleam in his eye. He patted her affectionately on the shoulder as he left her side on the bed.

''Don't move ok? I'll be right back.'' But Tinkerbell turned around to face the direction he was headed toward.''

''Where are you going?'' she whined. She held out her hand to catch his. Terence half-smiled at her, then released his hand from hers.

''Just –it's a surprise, something that'll make you feel better, I promise. I'll only be gone a minute.'' He wrapped his small (though surprisingly strong) arms around her, and got her to lay down on the bed, though she didn't fully want to. He tucked her in tightly, and pressed a kiss against her forehead.

''I'll be right back,'' he whispered.

Terence allowed his wings to carry him into the kitchen, where he brewed chamomile tea for her. Also, from his work sack, he pulled out the surprise he had been talking about – Tink's favorite delicacy from the baker fairies – a pumpernickel muffin. These self –same muffins were the ones that he and Tink used to fight over, back in the days when they were ''just friends.'' Terence also often used them as a peace offerings after he and Tink had had a particularly nasty fight. Tonight though, he meant it as a gift of love.

After the tea was finished brewing, he glided back to the bedroom was the tea in one hand, and the muffin in the other.

''Tink,'' he said soothingly, ''Look – look what I've got for you.''

Tinkerbell raised her head lazily to see what Terence was gesturing to. When she saw his simple gift, her eyes lit up, and she sat up; albeit with a cough.

''A pumpernickel muffin,'' she mused.

''That's right,'' Terence giggled. He set the tea on the bedside table and knelt in front of her. Before her, he split the muffin in half from top to bottom. He handed her the top half, and kept the bottom.

''And I even gave you the bigger half,'' he smiled, referencing their old joke. Tinkerbell giggled and ruffled his hair. Terence laughed along, and looked at her in adoration as he tended to do. Tinkerbell put her half down, and held her hand out to pull him into bed next to her. They held each other tightly as they went back to watching the snow. They must have done so for what seemed like hours, while they told jokes and shared stories and memories, and really, just enjoyed each other.

Finally, Tinkerbell convinced Terence to come to bed and rest for the work day ahead. He tucked her into bed first, then climbed in after her. He wrapped a protective arm around her waist, and snuggled closer to her. Unfortunately, it wasn't a peaceful night's sleep. Terence was woken up every few hours, either by the sound of Tinkerbell coughing or sneezing, or by an unconscious fear that she was going to need something in the middle of the night. To Tinkerbell's surprise though, he never complained, not even once. The only words he said when she woke him up was a simple ''Blow, love,'' or a ''Oh you poor thing, here, drink this,'' or a ''Do you need something, hon?'' She really was expecting him to get grumpy with her after a while, but he never did. It was endearing and comforting to her. She silently wondered to herself how she could have gotten so lucky, and how she could have wasted so much time blinded to his love for her when he clearly had all along.

''Mmmmmm,'' she cooed happily, and sank her head deeper into her pillow. She placed her arm on top of Terence's and heaved a happy sigh, followed by a slight cough. Terence allowed his head to sink into the pillow as well, allowing himself one last look at his wife before he succumbed to sleep.

''You know, if you were feeling well right now, you'd have been in real trouble, little lady.''

His only response was the peaceful sound of her breathing. He smiled and drifted off to dreamland.

The morning seemed to come much too early, but came with a pinkish tint in the sky; a signal that more winter weather was to come. The still of the early morning sent a certain serenity over Pixie Hollow, and few creatures were heard to be out and about at this early hour.

As seemed to be the tradition between them, Terence stirred first. His blue eyes lightly fluttered open, and as he drank in his surrounds, he inhaled and exhaled deeply. His arm was still wrapped firmly around Tinkerbell's waist – probably hadn't moved much that night, if at all. But it wasn't sore at all, it was a familiar way for him to wake up. He smiled as his focused on the beautiful fairy his arm was wrapped around. He drank her all in, intoxicated by her beauty. Even in her state of health, she was just lovely. With his close proximity to her hair, he took a whiff of it and sighed happily. She smelled great. How could she not feel like the gorgeous creature he always knew she was? He'd never understand that about her.

As the sun shined through the window, it hit and reflected off a certain band of gold on Terence's finger. It made him remember – he was a dust keeper, a friend, a confidante, a deliverer of all pixie dust in Pixie Hollow – but, before all that, he was a husband first and forever – and he strived to be worthy of that role.

With an air light kiss to her temple, Terence released himself from their love pretzel and with the help of his wings, got out of bed. It seemed no sooner than the time he did this, did he feel his arm being pulled backward and falling backwards back onto the bed.

''Woah! Hey! Tink!'' he giggled as he saw Tinkerbell sit up and remove the blankets from her. She laughed impishly with him as she placed his head in her lap, stroking his blonde hair.

''Well, uh – did you need anything, hon?'' Terence asked in a coy manner.

Tinkerbell giggled again as she ruffled his hair again. ''Yes. I need you here, next to me.''

''Oh well then,'' Terence said, sitting up and wrapping his arms around her, ''One Fairy Husband, coming right up.'' He placed a light kiss on her lips, still feeling a bit weary about her sickness. As he pulled back, Tinkerbell grabbed his face and kissed him with relish, causing him to open his eyes for a moment or so, but then he melted into it and placed a hand on her back in between her wings.

''Well,'' Terence finally said when they broke apart. ''That's ONE way to say good morning. And..you're feeling better, I see.''

''Well, how could I not be?'' Tinkerbell said, somewhat in a shy fashion. ''You took very good care of me last night. Thank you, Terence.'' And with that, she placed a sultry kiss on his cheek. Immediately, Terence turned red. Although he had grown used to Tink's kisses, it never stopped making him feel good and loved. And happy.

''Well, gosh,'' he said, looking away for a second, and making his wife giggle. '' Anything to make you feel better. I mean I – I was happy to do it.''

Tinkerbell hugged him tightly and pressed her face against his cheek, while Terence just smiled. His wings were fluttering a little more rapidly, though that could be attributed to the fact that he felt manly, like a knight in shining armor. He smiled in satisfaction and looked over at her, pulling her in a little closer to him.

''You're too good to me,'' Tinkerbell said, drawing flirtatious circles on Terence's chest. ''What am I going to do with you, hmm?''

Terence acted as if he were in deep thought for a moment, and placed a finger to his lips. Then, he turned his body towards her and said, ''Hmmm. Well, you could kiss me.''

Tinkerbell smiled slowly with an impish look on her face. ''Fast as a fairy flies,'' she whispered, and kissed him with relish. It is said a kiss is just a kiss, but this kiss was one that well, let Terence know that he had a happy wife on his hands, and a happy Fairy Wife makes a happy life.

As he was flying to the depot later that morning, Terence thought to himself, 'Yes, I am definitely the luckiest Sparrow Man in the whole world!'

___**The End**_


End file.
